


Harry Potter: the Next Generation

by Zoe13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second generation Harry Potter story where 5sos and 1D are the various characters' children. </p><p>Harry Potter is to be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as he takes a leave of absence from his auror duties. Some students are excited, some dread it. His children and nephews find it amusing. </p><p>However even though Voldemort is dead and gone, is the war completely over, even nearly decades later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the set up I created magically disappeared along with everyone's comments so I'm hoping I can remember everything I came up with.   
> Chapter número uno!
> 
> Also: the chapter notes will be long as I will try to add the various characters' houses and parents to each chapter as a reference. 
> 
> Michael (Clifford) Lupin- Lupin and Tonks- Gryffindor (I considered Ravenclaw though...)  
> Luke (Hemmings) Weasley- Bill and Fleur- Hufflepuff  
> Calum (Hood) Longbottom- adopted by Hannah and Neville- Gryffindor  
> Ashton (Irwin) Potter- Harry and Ginny- Hufflepuff  
> Niall (Horan) Scamander- Luna and Rufus- Hufflepuff  
> Zayn (Malik) Krum- Victor and unknown- Ravenclaw  
> Liam (Payne) Longbottom- Neville and Hannah-Gryffindor  
> Harry (Styles) Potter Jr- Harry and Ginny- Hufflepuff  
> Louis (Tomlinson) Weasley- Ron and Hermione- Slytherin
> 
> Yes, Harry and Louis are cousins, I like them where they are so can we leave it at that? If you disagree with a house or parent set up let me know. I might be willing to change it. Also, I know Zayn is not Bulgarian. This is a FANFIC. It might maybe possible sort of work so I used it.

The train station was absolutely bustling with activity as Niall Scamander entered through the wall. He nearly ran his cart into a third year who apologized and ran off, looking flustered. 

"I hope you enjoy yourself," his mother's dreamy voice said next to him. "Harry Potter will make a kind and considerate teacher."

"I know, mum," Niall smiled at her before moving to check his luggage. "I do see him at least twice a year."

"Don't forget your radish cuff links," she told him instead of answering.

"Yes mum," he said, ducking down slightly to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you! I'll write to you and dad."

"I love you too!" She called as he made his way toward the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts Express. 

"Luna!" He heard someone call, and he turned to see Ron and Hermione Weasley greet his mother. Louis bid them goodbye and joined Niall as their luggage was loaded.

"Excited for this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he asked Niall. Niall was a little surprised at his company as they normally only talked when their parents all got together to talk about their days at Hogwarts.

"Yeah. Fortescue wasn't a terrible teacher but I think I'll prefer him as a charms teacher."

"Same. Funny how the Slytherin would have less talent in the Dark Arts area," Louis grinned impishly at him.

Niall saw two tall mops of curls headed toward them through the crowd. 

"Potters are here," he said. 

"Harry!" Louis called. The two curly haired boys emerged from the crowd and Harry Potter Jr tackled Louis. His twin brother Ashton grinned at them and then turned to Niall.

"What's up Niall?" 

"Just about to board: you coming?"

Ashton nodded and followed Niall as they entered the train, hauling their carry-ons with them. Most compartments were already full.

As they passed one there was a thump and Niall turned to see Calum Longbottom's face smushed against the glass. He grinned at them an then dragged his face down it, leaving a trail of saliva. Behind him Luke Weasley grimaced. 

Niall laughed and opened the door anyway, shoving his carry-on into the overhead compartment and sitting by Luke. 

"So who's excited about my dad teaching?" Ashton asked.

"Ugh, let's not talk about it," Calum said. "I think it'll be fun but everyone is going to be talking about it and we'll get sick of hearing about it. Besides, we're technically not even supposed to know about it until the banquet."

"It's not my fault our parents are all bad at keeping secrets from us," Ashton said. Calum rolled his eyes at him and Ashton grinned.

"Do you think there will be many Hufflepuffs this year?" Niall asked Luke. 

"I heard the number of Hufflepuffs  has been rising the past few years," he said. 

"True."

Someone passed by their door and Niall saw Calum's brother Liam waving at them for a moment.

"Still think your brother's cute," Ashton told Calum. Calum huffed and crossed his arms.

Niall raised an eyebrow at the two but didn't say anything.

_______

They spent the train ride laughing and chatting. Niall an Luke slept a bit but Ashton and Calum spent a lot of time arguing about Liam. 

They spent the carriage ride almost the same way- the only difference was that they were joined by Ed Sheeran, a Ravenclaw in their year. Niall felt the carriage moving and tried to remember the name of the animals pulling it. It was stral-something. Or something-stral.

They were very tired by the time they were entering the great hall. Niall, Luke, and Ashton bid Calm goodbye and went to the Hufflepuff table where they saw Harry. _Junior_ , Niall reminded himself. He would be addressing Harry Potter Senior as Professor Potter, though, so it would be less confusing.

Headmistress McGonagall gave an opening speech and then they all sang. Then Harry Potter took his seat at the head table. McGonagall introduced him needlessly and he smiled and waved at the crowd of students. Many eyes turned to look at Harry and Ashton but they ignored them and waved to their dad. 

After, the Sorting Hat was brought out. Niall felt too tired and excited at once and could barely pay attention as the Sorting Hat sang.

He thought there were roughly fifty first years and Hufflepuff got nine. Ravenclaw got the most with more than a dozen. Each table introduced everyone within themselves and then they ate. Ashton and Calum were making grotesque faces at each other an Harry was staring dreamily at his boyfriend at the Slytherin table. Niall felt a little left out until Luke let out a huff next to him. 

"I feel behind for my age," he said, scooping pudding into his mouth. "I've never dated anyone."

"Have you got a type?" Niall asked. "I'll set you up."

He grinned at Luke's face. "Tall," he said in a complaining voice as he looked under the table at his long legs. "All the tall guys are into girls and all the short guys are- well, short."

"So it's guys for sure?" Niall asked.

Luke shrugged. "Maybe? I try to keep an open mind, though."

Niall nodded in agreement as he chewed on a treacle tart. 

"Look at those two," he said, pointing out Ashton and Calum. 

"Don't," Luke groaned. "I've been seeing it coming since before year one and it still hasn't actually come."

"I know." Niall shrugged again and swallowed the last of his tart. "They'll figure it out eventually."

Luke looked at him skeptically and they both laughed.

It was late when Niall, Ashton and Luke dragged themselves to their bedroom and Niall fell asleep immediately, exhausted from the excitement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shared many classes and Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of them. Sixth years had it the first day and they found themselves the objects of envy as they approached the legendary Harry Potter's first class. Niall found it amusing, as did Luke, Ashton, and Calum. He hadn't spoken with Harry but he figured he, Louis, and Liam did too. They didn't have a lack of respect for Harry Potter (they actually had more because they'd heard the tale firsthand from him), they just found it amusing that everyone was so impatient to see what class would be like. Niall imagined it would be much like the previous classes.

"You can put away your books and pens," was the first thing Harry Potter - _Professor_ Potter- told them. "The best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that I had was more if a hands-on teacher and I plan on following in his steps."

"Which professor was that?" A student asked.

"Please raise your hand for questions. It helps keep us organized. Thank you for asking, though. That man was Remus Lupin, a mentor and close friend of mine."

A hand shot up near Niall and Professor Potter motioned for the girl to speak. "Wasn't he a werewolf, though?"

Potter looked a little offended but not exactly surprised. "Remus Lupin was indeed a werewolf- he was also one of the greatest men I have ever met. He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the age of five. There was nothing he could do about it. I believe that the prejudice against werewolves in general is founded on weak grounds and I know that many missed the wonderful opportunity to know Remus Lupin because of these prejudices. My father and a few others were not of that number, and they greatly benefited from his friendship and advice. I have an article I wore won that in my spare time that I believe is in one of last month's editions of the  _Quibbler_." He smiled at Niall.

A hand went up. "What are we doing today?" asked a quiet voice. Niall looked over and saw that it was Zayn Krum, a Ravenclaw whose father was a retired Quidditch player. 

"My favorite," said Potter with a gleam in his eyes. "The patronus charm. Now, before someone insists that that is unnecessary, let me tell you that it is _absolutely_ necessary. First of all, a patronus can be used to contact someone as well as various other duties. Second of all, there are still some dementors out there, though the Ministry has been hard at work disposing of them. It is a long and difficult task to destroy even one and there were many to begin with. While it is unlikely that you will meet one, we want you prepared. They're giving the Kiss to whomever they meet now and I can assure you that it is an experience more unpleasant than death."

"What is the Kiss?" Someone asked, raising their hand a little late. Potter let it slide. 

"The dementor sucks the soul out of you," he said calmly. "I had several close calls with them. Now! The explanation is quite simple- it's the actual task that you will find difficult. Please stand."

They all stood and, with a wave of his wand, Potter whisked the chairs and desks to the sides of the room. 

"Wands out," he said. Niall drew his. "Now, find a partner. If you can't find one, let me know."

Luke had been standing by Niall and he turned to face him. 

"Uncle Harry seems to be enjoying himself," he said to Niall as Potter began directing people, easily sending them to a partner without a hitch. 

"Alright," Potter told the class. "The patronus will eventually take the form of an animal but it's unlikely that you will get one during your first class. We can count this class as successful if you get the pale blue mist to shoot out of your wand for a moment. This is a difficult charm that even adults struggle with, so don't be discouraged if you even have trouble creating anything at all. The way you create the patronus is this: you first think of a very happy thought. The happiest you can think up. Then, you point you wand like so and say _expecto patronum_!"

A silvery blue stag burst from the tip of Potter's wand and galloped around the room several times. Several people gasped. The stag circled a few students and then finally dissolved. 

"Now," said Potter, "I want you to try it with your partner. Remember the steps and the way to point as hold the wand and correct them. Kindly, please. I shouldn't have to remind you that magic is not a play toy. It is a tool."

Luke looked extremely excited as he turned to Niall and Niall wanted to laugh. 

"You go first," he said. Luke screwed up his face in concentration for a moment. 

"Okay. _Expecto patronum_!" Nothing happened.

"Point your wand up a little more," Niall suggested. Luke nodded and tried again. 

" _Expecto patronum_!" The wand sputtered a bit and while nothing came out, Luke looked even more excited. 

Suddenly Niall heard excited screams and he turned to see a large raven burst from the tip of Zayn Krum's wand. It flew through the room though it still seemed as if it was floating. 

" _Excellent_!" Potter cried, pushing through the crowd of students to reach Zayn. "Truly excellent. Hermione Granger didn't do better!" 

Zayn stood there blushing, looking excited and nervous. "Thank you," he said quietly. "That's a real honor." 

Some of the other students looked a bit upset. 

"What's your name?" Potter asked. "I haven't learnt them all yet."

"Zayn Krum." The boy looked embarrassed and he was shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

"You're Victor Krum's son, aren't you?" Potter asked almost excitedly. Zayn nodded. "I knew Victor back when I was a student. We were in the Triwizard tournament together. I should catch up with him." 

"He mentions you frequently," Zayn said, twisting his wand nervously. 

"Well I'll have to send him an owl," Potter grinned. "Anyway, we're off topic. Perfectly executed, Zayn, good job. Everyone get back to your partner and keep practicing!"

By the end of class nearly everyone could create some silvery blue mist but no one else managed a perfect patronus.

_______

Niall went out on the grounds alone to get some fresh air after classes. There were many other students out there relaxing under trees or playing games. Niall saw Zayn Krum alone under a tree, a square box with a handle on the side lying on the grass next to him. He was looking up at the large castle before him with eyes full of winder.

"Look, it's Zany Krum," someone said loudly. Zayn looked down and frowned, the look of wonder wiped off his face. Niall turned to see a sixth year Ravenclaw with several friends.

"Zany Krum?" He questioned. 

"He's crazy," the Ravenclaw shrugged. "He's got these two boxes he's always carrying around and he stares at random objects."

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Niall said sharply. "Has he been watching _your_ every move and calling you crazy? Besides, do you know what my mother's name was?"

"...no?" the Ravenclaw said, looking confused. 

"Her name was Luna Lovegood. Do you remember her name? She was a friend of Harry Potter and a member of Dumbledore's Army. she helped Neville Longbottom in standing up against the death eaters when they took over positions here at Hogwarts. She helped Harry Potter find one of Voldemort's horcruxes. She survived being in prison for months when she was used to make her father help find Harry Potter. She fought in the battle of Hogwarts. And do you know what her nickname was before all of that? _Looney Lovegood_."

The Ravenclaw and his friends looked embarrassed. 

"So," Niall said, "next time you call someone crazy, consider the fact that all the best people are."

"Whatever," said one of the Ravenclaw's friends, but they turned and left looking abashed. 

"Thank you," said someone, but it wasn't Zayn. Niall turned to see Michael Lupin standing there. Zayn was looking at Niall gratefully an he flashed him a smile before turning back to Michael.

"No problem," Niall shrugged. "The Ravenclaws are usually withdrawn but a few get super competitive and I guess they didn't like Zayn getting complimented by Harry Potter himself."

"He complimented him?" Michael asked. He didn't seem surprised at the mention of Harry Potter. Niall knew he was actually quite close to the man as he was his godfather and had helped raise him.

"He produced a perfect patronus today," Niall said. "It was impressive."

"Zayn," Michael scolded, "why didn't you tell me?" 

"It didn't seem important," Zayn shrugged. Michael sighed exasperatedly and walked over to him. 

"Do you want to sit with us?" He asked Niall as he sat down and Niall was taken aback. Zayn and Michael weren't in the same house but it was common knowledge that they were close friends with each other and not with anyone else. They were both viewed as a little weird, Zayn because he excelled in all of the classes but was very dreamy and distracted and Michael because he was a- Niall couldn't remember what they were called but he could change his appearance. At the moment his hair was a bright green.

"Sure," Niall said, feeling intrigued. He sat cross-legged across from Michael who was pulling a long black bag off of his back. "I'm Niall Scamander." 

"I'm Michael Lupin and this here is Zayn Krum. I guess you probably know that already, though."

"Hi," Zayn said shyly, giving a little wave.

"Is that a guitar?" Niall asked, pointing at the bag.

"Yeah." Michael unzipped the bag and pulled out the instrument.

"I've always wanted to learn," Niall said enviously.

"Did you want me to teach you a bit?" Michael asked. Niall stared at him. 

"I'd love to! Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Here." Michael scooted next to Niall and set the guitar on his lap gently. Niall felt the cool wood and looked down at the strings. 

"I'm left handed," he said. 

"Strongly?" Michael asked. "Cause if not I'll just teach you right handed." 

"Not strongly," Niall said with relief. 

"Have you ever taken any instruments?"

"I did a bit of piano."

"Well the string closest to you is actually the lowest string. It's an e. The next string is an a. Then that one is a d, the fourth is a g, the fifth is a b, and the sixth is another e."

Michael explained a lot about the instrument itself and Niall was fascinated. After a while Michael took the guitar back and told him that had forget it all if he told him anymore. 

"I'll tell you what," he said. "I'll give you a little lesson every day if you'd like."

"Really?" Niall asked. "That would be awesome!"

"Same place, same time?" Michael suggested. 

"Sounds great," Niall said, standing. "Thanks so much."

"See you tomorrow," Michael said. Zayn gave Niall another shy little wave and then looked down at the book he was reading. Niall waved back and then left.

_______

"Professor Potter said he thinks my patronus might be a sea animal," Calum said. "He said he thought h saw a fin."

"My dad told everyone that," Ashton argued. "No one but Zayn Krum got far enough to see even a tiny shape."

"Speaking of Zayn Krum, Michael Lupin is gonna teach me guitar," Niall said. 

"Michael Lupin? Wasn't his dad Remus Lupin?" Calum asked as if it was totally relevant.

"Michael's cool," Ashton said. "I've seen him quite a bit. My dad's his godfather and one of his guardians, I think. He's sort of there in case Michael's grandmother dies."

"Isn't his grandmother the sister of Narcissa Malfoy?" Calum asked.

"And Bellatrix Lestrange." Ashton shuddered. "Bellatrix killed Michael's mom in the battle of Hogwarts."

"His great-aunt killed his mom?" Luke asked with wide eyes.

"The Blacks were crazy," Ashton said. He'd studied the people and events around the battle of Hogwarts extensively because of his dad.

"So Michael was related to a werewolf?" Luke asked. 

"Why this sudden interest in Michael Lupin?" Ashton asked. 

"No reason," Luke said with forced nonchalance. "Just interesting." 

"Are you blushing?" Calum asked, peering at him. "He's blushing!" 

Luke buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"So by 'more interested in guys' you meant Michael Lupin?" Niall asked him. Luke said something but it was muffled by his arm. 

"What?" Ashton asked loudly. "Sorry, we didn't quite catch that."

"I said I hate you all," Luke said. 

"You're coming to my guitar lesson tomorrow," Niall announced. 

"No, I'm running away," Luke said dramatically, flopping onto his back. They all just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no Zayn or Michael in this chapter but they'll be in the next if it kills me.


End file.
